


The Time Traveling Fangirl

by SooperWhooLoock



Series: The Time Traveling Fangirl [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Boarding School, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooperWhooLoock/pseuds/SooperWhooLoock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen fangirl extraordinaire DJ Cooper has several wants in life. She wants her parents to stop constantly fighting. She wants (Actually, needs) to pass math. She wants her older sister to move out. She needs Destiel to be more than subtext and fan fiction. Lastly, she wants to marry a famous actor. A certain, Benedict Cumberbatch. Did I mention that said actor is a tad older than her and out of her league? So when the mysterious Doctor comes along and offers DJ a journey in his blue box, she devises a plan. Travel back to when her "future husband" was her age and make him fall in love. But, will it all end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Thursday

"DJ, I absolutely adore you," he said, softly kissing my cheek. I let out a giggle. This love felt wonderful. I can't believe he was actually in love with me. It was too good to be true. His kisses left my skin feeling all buzzy. He was so sweet!

"Oh, I love you too-"

"DELIAH JUDITH!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I groaned, smacking a pillow over my head so I wouldn't have to hear anyone yell, or cry, from downstairs. Why couldn't it have been more than a dream? I really do love him. Why can't I meet him?

Things in life used to be so easy. Why couldn't things revert back to a simpler time? Not simply waking up a bit later (Though it would be nice), but to get the yelling and fighting to stop. You think it'd be easy, but no. I can never get what I want. My life feels like it's go, go, GO! Without a single break. Why can't I just lay in bed and watch movies all day? I certainly wouldn't mind watching Harry Potter, or Lord of The Rings all day, instead of going to geometry. I'd prefer movies to any of my classes for that matter. Even, dare I say, any of my music classes. 

"DELIAH JUDITH!" My mother's voice boomed again. "DELIAH JUDITH COOPER!" She continued to screech. It seemed that nowadays, someone was always screeching in out home. Be it, my mother, my father, my sister, or her daughter. I feel almost jealous of my older brother, who's away at college. Lucky him. He doesn't have to put up with this crap. The lucky little shit. 

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." I grumbled, finally rolling out of bed. The sound of Stevie crying pierced my ears. I groaned, trudging downstairs. My eyes full of sand, still half asleep I managed to fix myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Sitting down at the table I began to consume the contents of the bowl, all the while, listening to my partners argue. My eyes were on the television, which was showcasing the local news. They didn't realize my ears were on them. 

"I don't see why you're allowing her to stay here!" My mother argued. It'd been a bit more than obvious who her least favorite child was over the past year or so. I didn't mind so much. It didn't really affect me, personally. But I felt bad for Vicky, and the yelling was enough to give anyone a headache. 

"Because she needs us!" My father responded. "Can't you see?!" He yelled at my mother. "It's her time of need! I don't want to hear another stupid speech about morals, and-and whatnot! She's our daughter, Marian! This is her time of need! We're a family! And families help eachother!" 

"THAT WHORE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Mom's voice scratched like nails on a chalk board. The two of them had seemed to forget I was in the room at this point. Either that, or they simply didn't give a frickle frackle. They continued to yell at eachother, screaming and shouting. I knew who they were talking about. My older sister, Victoria. Everything had changed, since... Roughly a year ago, when Vicky announced she was pregnant. Our parents kicked her out. Her boyfriend wanted nothing to do with her after that. He didn't want the responsibility of a kid. Vicky stayed with a friend. Chrissy, I believe. My parents eventually reached out to Vicky and let her back into our lives. Mostly it was my dad's doing. My mom wasn't completely convinced. 

This may sound terrible, but I'm rather happy Vicky had her baby. Now whenever I screw up, I can play the, "hey, at least I didn't get pregnant" card. That's not to say, they expected nothing of me. They expected a hell of a lot. My brother was going to an Ivy League school. 

My parents were arguing so loudly, I could scarcely hear the crunch of the cereal in my mouth. I decided I'd eaten enough, and brought my bowl to the sink. I headed back up the stairs to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I could still hear my parents yelling at eachother, my niece crying and my sister trying to calm her. I took my toothbrush from the cabinet and coated it in minty goop. I brushed my teeth and headed to my room to get dressed. 

I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I ran a brush through my dark brown hair a few times, just to straighten it out. I grabbed my backpack and phone, and rushed to the front door, desperate to get out of the house at this point. Just thirsting for the silence of the bus stop before I got onto the bus, and more noise ensued. The worst part of all, was that this was what I'd come to know as a "normal" day. That's what hurt the most, deep inside. 

I walked the sidewalk until I reached where the bus would pick me up, and I sat down at the curb. My phone seemed to beckon me. With it's colorful case and full battery. Taking it out, I began to scroll through my Tumblr dashboard. 

Tumblr was one of my true loves in life. Along with music that is. Tumblr was a true love of mine, due to all the wonderful fandoms that laid within it. Supernatural, Sherlock, Homestuck, and many, many more. It was all there. But absolutely, no doubt about it, my favorite thing (or in this case, person) to look at on Tumblr, is Benedict Cumberbatch. I absolutely adore him. His voice, his name, his sweetness. I could go on and on. 

From down the street, I could see the bus approaching. I stood up and took a few steps back, slipping my phone into the front right pocket of my jeans. Here came the big, block of cheese, full of noise. When it pulled to a stop, the doors opening wide for me, I boarded. Walking down the aisle, I took little time in finding an empty seat. I curled up into the seat and took out my phone again, disappearing into Tumblr. I really should've brought my earbuds. 

After the giant brick of cheese picked up a few others, we were on our way to Paw Paw High School. I knew the route like the back of my hand, and from the looks of things, there were four more minutes for me to play on Tumblr. Four glorious minutes, to look at gifsets, pictures and fanart of Benedict Cumberbatch. 

The bus suddenly stopped. That was abnormal to say the least. It was also a sudden stop, as if the driver had slammed onto the breaks. I stood up to see what the ruckus was. Out the front window, I saw... What looked to be a robot... Dog? Maybe? It's probably just some kid playing with a toy. They probably made a stupid move and let it go into the street. I shrugged it off and sat back down into my seat. 

We arrived at school. There was about a five, maybe ten, minute wait for the rest of the busses. After all the busses arrived, permission to unload was granted. 

I departed from the bus and headed to my locker. I cracked it open and loaded a few text books into my bag. With that, I was off to home room.

I entered the classroom and took my desk in the back corner. Lucky me, none of my friends were in home room. I took out my phone and welcomed myself back into the world of Tumblr. The teacher at the front of the room didn't seem to care. After all, I was in the back of the class room, not making any noise (Which couldn't be said for the other students), and classes hadn't officially begun, just yet. 

Once the bell tolled, signifying the end of homeroom, the room of students flooded out of the door. I slowly made my way to the door, shutting my phone off and slipping it into my pocket, not wanting it to get caught in the crowd. 

I slowly walked to my first class of the day. Math. The most boring class, ever created. I'm still waiting for the time I'll use the quadratic formula outside of class. 

Currently, I happen to be failing math. If we were living in the world we were a year ago, my parents would've been all over my case and up my ass about it. Taking away every joy in life until my grades returned to normal. But that was before Vicky fucked up royally. Before they were made grandparents. They simply seemed not to care about me anymore. I just wanted them to notice me. Just once. They completely missed the fall play this year. At least Ryan came, but that was due to him being home from school on Thanksgiving break and having nothing better to do. At least he seemed to care about me. 

But I was still failing math. No where near passing actually. It was just so... Tricky, now. What happened to the simple, 2+2=4? I'd sell my soul to Crowley to head back to the simple stuff. 

I entered math class and sat in my desk, way in the back. Once the bell rang, our teacher, Mrs. Noir, started class with a pop quiz. The problems on the paper might have as well been written in Korean. I didn't understand a single shape or problem on it. 

It was not fun at all. I took the whole period to take the six problem quiz, the longest out of everyone. In the end I just put random numbers down, in hopes of getting one right. A sigh of relief left my lips when the bell tolled. We received our homework. More that I didn't understand. 

Now, I was on my way to Social Studies, with Mr. Singer. It was really easy to get him off on a tangent on something that had no baring of what we were learning about. It was, exceedingly fun though. One day, I got him sidetracked on the original Sherlock stories. Another day, greatest Broadway musicals of all time. Quite possibly my favorite though, was the day I got him sidetracked on his days dating Marilyn Monroe (Which none of us actually believed he did, mind you). 

So far, the year was nearly half over, and we've covered about... A tenth of the curriculum. I'm pretty sure Mr. Singer retired years ago. Only thing is, someone forgot to tell him to stop showing up for work. 

"Good morning, Miss Cooper," Mr. Singer greeted me as I entered his classroom. He greeted each student that walks through the door. Also, he was often politically incorrect. Mr. Singer was just from a different time, I guess. 

"'Morning Mr. Singer," I said, taking my seat, in the first row of the classroom. His class was one of the few I was doing exceptional in. Then again, you had to try to fail it. 

I wonder what the topic of today will be? Real estate in California? Elvis Presley? Or maybe even deep fried twinkies? You never knew with Mr. Singer. Any remark or question could set him off on a spree. Once I mentioned Disney and by the end of class we were talking about optometry. We got all over the place. 

"Alright, ladies and gents," Singer said when the bell rang. "Today, we'll be starting our unit on World War One," he said. I wasn't aware that we'd finished our last unit. "If you'll all take out your notebooks..." The class was a buzz with the quiet rustle of papers. I took out my own note book and clicked a pen. "...I'll fire up the computer, with your notes..." 

Singer's voice began to drown, on and on. "... And of course, the war was sparked by the assassination of Archduke Francis Ferdinand. Yes, Mr. Green?"

We could always count on Donavan Green for a fact on History. He was the unofficial history buff of our grade. I suppose you could say he was a friend of mine. We sat at the same lunch table, he knew what was going on at my home. He also thought I was bat shit insane, and that I had an "Unhealthy obsession with Benedict Cumberbath". He was wrong. My obsession was perfectly healthy. 

"Wasn't the archduke assassinated by the member of a secret cult organization?" Donavan asked. 

"Why yes, Mr. Green," Singer said, nodding on his head. "I do believe it was The Black Hand, that the assassin belonged to. A secret organization, that..." At this point, I knew it was safe to tune him out. I began to doodle in my notebook. I continued doodling up until the bell rang. Singer was still on the same slide of the notes, and from what I could tell, was talking about, The Twilight Zone. 

"Have a wildcat day!" Singer's voice boomed as the bell rang. One thing that was great about Singer's class is that Singer didn't beloved in homework. A few students called back, "You too, Mr. Singer!"

"DJ! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice hiss. What on Earth did Donavan want from me this time? Probably something involving Batman, or Superman. 

"What, now, Donavan?" I groaned, somewhat mockingly. He was always coming up to me, and telling me random stuff. 

"You'll never guess what! I just got the original Batman series on DVD. The complete series! With Adam West!" Donavan said excitedly. See, what'd I say? Batman.

"Oh yeah," I said. "The guy that played Robin, Burt or whatever, was really cute in that."

"Robin's gay!" Donavan exclaimed. He knew an easy way of getting on my nerves was to call my heartthrob a gay. God knows, I'd gotten into several arguments with him over the sexuality of Benedict Cumberbatch. 

"So?" I asked, deciding I had too much on my plate right now to let it get to me. "Lots of gay guys are cute. Just look at Neil Patrick Harris."

He groaned. "You know? I was gonna invite you over to my house to watch some Batman episodes, but now I've decided not to." 

"Who said I wanted to come over and watch them?" I asked, walking away, and into my next class without another word. I had Biology next. It wasn't so bad. I suppose I had a vague interest in Science. What, with all the, Sci-Fi, and the fact I went to Science Camp last summer. I did okay in the class. 

I walked in to see Mr. Hazzo, wearing his white lab coat and safety goggles. It's Thursday! Shit! I forgot to read the lab! Please, dear lord, let my lab partner have done her pre-lab reading!

I an empty seat, towards the back of the classroom. As a new teacher this year, Mr. Hazzo didn't enforce any assigned seating. But it was still early on. And hell, he was young. In his mid-twenties I bet. From what I can tell, it's his first year ever teaching. He's stuck with the 9th graders. Some of the current 10th grader girls (And one or two boys) weren't too happy about this. I mean, Mr. Hazzo was... Quite the looker. Not that I... I mean if I was, like older, and not going to marry Benedict Cumberbatch, sure. But, hey, that's not to say all the other girls took my views. They were all constantly swooning and, staring at him, smiling, unbuttoning a button or two before his class. It's pathetic, really. 

"Alright, class!" Mr. Hazzo said, once the bell rang. He clasped his hands together. "Today, we'll be extracting DNA from strawberries. It's a tad complicated, so if you need help, or didn't understand the reading, I'm here. Please don't hesitate to call me over. Find your partners, goggles, and stations. And you may begin!"

First, I dug my lab packet out of my folder and then, I went off to find my lab partner. 

WeI took a station in the front of the classroom. Since most of the lab stations were in the back, we'd be far enough away from the rest of the class and, Mr. Hazzo. 

We proceeded through the lab with... Minimal mistakes. In the end, I think we ended out okay. I'll just ask someone else what they ended up getting as results. 

The bell rang and I was out of there. One thing I did like about Mr. Hazzo was that he did most of the clean up for his classes. Rather unlike past science teachers I've had. 

Next I was off to English. English was by far my best class (Out of the ones I had to actually out effort into, that is). 

I loved to write. Currently in class, we were writing short, horror stories for a grade wide "contest". The pieces would be graded, of course. But, there, was a little contest, that all the English teachers would be judging. It's exclusive to 9th grade. From all the CreepyPastas I read, I should have a good chance of winning. My story's about a kindergarten teacher slowly finding out that each of her seven students is a demon, representing one of the deadly sins. Mrs. Arkenson, my English teacher, thought it was a perfect idea. 

Class the entire week had been in the computer lab. I greeted Mrs. Arkenson and took my usual computer, by the window. I logged in and opened the document in which my horror story was located. I effortlessly began to type away at the keys of the keyboard. 

In what seemed like five minutes, the bell rang yet again. Time flies when you're doing what you love. 

Lovely lunch was on my schedule. I wasn't really in a talking, or social mood for that matter. I was however hungry. Maybe I could find some spare cash in my locker and head to the vending machines? That's not so bad of an idea. I headed back to my locker and began to dig through the mess of things. I found $1... And then another. This should be enough. There were some vending machines in the cafeteria, so that's where I headed. 

I bought an orange pop and chocolate bar. Lunch of champions. I quickly scurried out of the cafeteria and found my way to the band room. I often found myself hanging out there, on my lunch. Mr. Webster and I had the same lunch. He was our band director/teacher and by far my favorite teacher. I guess it's because I knew him before high school. He used to teach at the middle school, but moved up to the high school along with me. Vicky had never had him as a teacher, she quit band two weeks in. But he taught Ryan Saxophone. And he taught me French Horn. I also played piano in Jazz band, and continue to do, but I take private lessons for that. Right about nowadays, I suppose music is my greatest joy in life. That, writing and drama club. 

"Mr. Webster?" I asked, entering the band room. He smiled and waved to me from across the room, where he seemed to be... Packing up the stands? Into the carrier?

"What's it now, DJ?" He asked, walking over with the still on his face. I was a regular visitor in his band room. He was just the teacher who I'd trusted the most over the past few years. He knew what was going on behind closed doors at my house. I'd told him. He was sort of like a friend to me. 

"Nothing," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I just figured I'd come here for lunch, as I'll be coming here next period for band. Punctuality's never bad, is it?" I smiled slightly. He chuckled. 

"No. I suppose not," Mr. Webster said, shaking his head. 

I held up my candy bar. "Wanna go 50-50?" I offered. 

"Sure," He nodded, pulling out a chair from the lined formation. "Pull up a chair."

I pulled out a chair from the line up and sat across from him, splitting the candy bar in half, opening it and handing half to him. 

"Thanks," he said, sinking his teeth into it. "So... How are things at home?" Mr. Webster asked. 

"Complete fucking crap," I grumbled. Mr. Webster was pretty 'laxed about my language. I guess with all the shit I was going through, he didn't seem to care. But, he hadn't reprimanded me once for foul language. 

My life was crap though. Imagine every morning like this morning had been. Imagine waking up to that. Imagine going to hell, and then multiply that times ten, on grounds that, sadly I'm not a Winchester, and I probably won't be getting out of hell anytime soon. 

"Things'll get better," He said, nodding his head. 

"I highly doubt it," I said, twisting the cap off my pop and taking a sip. 

"C'mon, DJ, they do," Mr. Webster said, reassuringly. "Just keep your head up. Life has it's way of working out in the end," he added. 

"Maybe you're right," I said, letting out a small sigh. "But I mean, just look at the Winchesters. No matter what, they always seem to be mixed up in some shit."

He smiled and shook his head. I'd explained the United Fandoms of Tumblr to him a while back. He watched an episode or two of Supernatural. "DJ, much as you despise to believe it, Sam and Dean are completely fictional."

"They're real!" I argued, smiling.

"You just keep telling yourself that," He rolled his eyes. The bell rang, and I went to go get my instrument from the instrument lockers. "Uh... DJ? No instruments today," Mr. Webster said, somewhat nervously. They was odd. We played every day. Why weren't we taking out our instruments? Were we in trouble. 

"O-Okay," I murmured. I took my chair and put it back into its spot. Mr. Webster did the same. 

"You can just sit anywhere today. You guys don't have to sit in your sections," Mr. Webster said. I nodded in response and headed to the front row of chairs, sitting down. 

Students began to file in. Most were either just as confused as I at Mr. Webster's instruction of no instruments. Either that, or they didn't care. The bell tolled once more. Mr. Webster took his place at the front of the class room. 

"So," Mr. Webster began. "No doubt that most of you are wondering why we're not playing today..." He took a deep breath. "I figured I should tell you, a week ahead of time... Let's make it short. Due to budget cuts, the entire school music program will be getting eradicated."

The message didn't sink in. My mind replayed his words over and over. The entire music program was getting cut. It couldn't be. No, this could not be happening. There was already so much shit going on in my life. Why can't I have a few good things?

Band and chorus, my two favorite periods of the day, getting cut. Mr. Webster and Miss Long would loose their jobs. Not to mention the music teachers at the other schools. 

Then again, this was just a typical Thursday. A terrible typical Thursday. If I have any more "typical" days, I just might hang myself.


	2. Freaky Friday

His foot brushed mine, underneath the table. I felt my face turn a shade of crimson. I took a sip from my cocoa, smirking.

"Enjoying your drink?" He asked. We were seated outside a quaint little cafè in London. The sky was a cloudless blue. Rare for the rainy springtime. The sun shined, though, not too bright. 

"Of course, Ben, and how's yours?" I asked, smiling. My foot brushed his, a bit of payback from earlier. What harm could it do?

"Oh it's simply lovely," He said smiling. "Darling, you've got a little... Cream on your nose."

"Do I, Benedict? I suppose I hadn't noticed?" I asked smiling. I had noticed. I just wanted him to point it out. Or even better, kiss it off my nose. 

"Yes, here," Benedict said, leaning in, about to press his soft lips to my nose. 

"DJ! GET YOUR REAR END DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" My father called. Why did he have to interrupt my dream? 

What's the point in going to school now? I want to pursue a career in music, or acting. Without the proper programs or classes at school, I'd never be able to. 

The yelling never stops either. Never. It hurts my head so much. I don't see my math grades getting better anytime soon. Band and chorus end in a week. Next Friday's our last class. 

When band and chorus end, so will I. 

No, no, I could never do that. Especially not to my mom. One daughter as good as dead, and the second, actually dead. In addition, there's good things in life too. Like... Benedict Cumberbatch. Tumblr. Supernatural. Jensen, Jared, Misha, Mark, Misha, Mark, Richard, and I mention Misha? There's anime. Homestuck.

Maybe I shouldn't. I wonder if I could get my older brother as a legal guardian? He at least pretends to give a shit about me and he's got his own apartment. I'll have to look into that. 

Trudging downstairs, I found myself, not really hungry. Maybe it was the copious amount of junk food I ate last when it was just me, Vicky and Stevie.

I figured I'd grab a couple of dollars and I'd I got hungry, go and grab something from the vending machine. I headed back up the stairs, to go and brush my teeth. 

After I'd finished finished getting my pearly whites all shining, I headed to my room to get dressed. Jeans, and... Navy blue T-Shirt, reading "I am SHERlocked".

I retrieved my phone from its charger, a few dollars from my wallet and got my book bag from beside my bed. 

Before running out the door, I ran a brush through my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Brown eyes, brown hair, fair skin. I was positively plain. Nothing special about me on the outside. However on the inside, their was a whole bat shit crazy fangirl. I smiled slightly at my own reflection before heading out my bedroom door, back into the downstairs of chaos. 

The baby was crying, and mom and dad were fighting yet again. I bolted out the door. 

As soon as I was outside, I instantly felt... Strange. As if something was off about our street, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I began walking down to the corner, when something caught my eye. 

A blue phone booth. No... Police Public Call Box, the top read. Whatever that meant. Maybe it was some modern hipster ironic throwback street art? If there was a throwback to it, Donavan would certainly know. 

What was this blue monstrosity doing here? Why was it here? Just so nonchalantly. Well... I've got google on my side. 

I took out my phone and typed into to the search engine, "Police Public Call Box". I waited for it to load. 

It said something about lots of the boxes being in London during the 1960s. They were around so people could phone the police when needed, at the drop of a hat, pretty much. 

But what is one doing in Paw Paw, Michigan? Maybe it's... I've got literally nothing. Well, aside from the ironic hipster street art thing.

Suddenly, the box opened up. A man, wearing a trench coat and 3D glasses, stuck his head out and grinned at me. He had spiky brown hair and an almost childlike face. "Ah! Good morning! It is the morning? Isn't it?" He asked, I detected a British accent. He stepped out of the box and looking around with his hands on his hips. 

Just back away, slowly. Stranger means danger. What the fuck was he doing in that box? Was he homeless? He looked like he could've been shopping at a thrift shop. Then again, he could just be a hipster. An incredibly freaky hipster, that lived in his own closet spaced art work.

"Oh no! No! Don't do that!" The man exclaimed as he saw my feet beginning to shuffle away. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a small metal dog anywhere? Would you?" He asked. I nearly ran for the hills, at the fear that this was some creepy, pre-rape, chat up line, but then I remembered, the dog that crossed the path of the bus yesterday. Funny, when the mind chooses to remember things, isn't it?

I slowly nodded my head. "Wonderful!" The man cheered. "That's my dog, by the way, just went missing yesterday, such a shame. I'm thinking of putting up fliers. Where did you last see him?!"

That metal robot? That children's toy? Was his? That's not weird at all. 

"D-Down the street," I said hesitantly. Great. Now I was talking to a stranger. 

"Lovely! He couldn't have gotten far!" The man cheered. "Come along now...? I don't believe I caught your name...?" He raised an eyebrow at me. There was no way, in hell, I was telling this man my name.

"DJ," I blurted. Nice going, genius. You couldn't have said something cooler and mysterious like, "I don't believe I threw it"? No. You had to say your actual name, and now refer to yourself in the second person.

"DJ! Lovely name! Quite like a Disc Jockey!" The man exclaimed. "I'm The Doctor by the way! Come along now, DJ!"

"But... I've got... School..." I mumbled. Truth be told, I could care less about that place. But, this man was trying to abduct me. So I probably shouldn't be going with him. 

"Oh, come now!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You'll learn way more with me than you'll learn at school!" He added. 

Well... At school, I sit through boring classes. If this man were to do something to me, what would happen? Who would care? Maybe Donavan, definitely my parents and my brother a sister. Maybe a few others. That's it. What does my life matter? What the hell?

"Al-Alright," I said softly. 

"Wonderful!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now, do you know the exact street name of which you saw him?" He asked. 

"I wanna say it was... Upland Drive," I replied. 

"Okie dokie, DJ! Now if you'll step into my TARDIS-"

"Your what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. If that was some bizarre sex thing, I was leaving now. I was going to school and pretending like this whole encounter had never happened. 

The Doctor knocked on the blue police box. "The TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my ship. She's quite wonderful! She'll get us there ten times faster."

"Isn't she awfully small?" I folded my arms. 

The Doctor chuckled, pulling open the doors of the box. "Oh ye of little faith!" He exclaimed. I looked over The Doctor's shoulder. 

"It's smaller on the outside," I mumbled. How the fuck is this possible? How the fucking fuck?!

The Doctor glanced back at me as if I had three heads. He burst into a small smile and then chuckled. "Haven't heard that many times before," he said. 

"But... How?!" I exclaimed. "This is impossible?! Isn't it?!" 

"Well... Nothing's impossible. Things just sometimes happen to be highly unlikely," The Doctor stated in response. 

Mother had said that it was impossible when Vicky got pregnant. But it wasn't even highly unlikely. She also said once, it was impossible for me to fail a class. I suppose this man's right. Nothing's impossible. 

"I guess you're right," I mumbled. 

"Won't you come inside?" The Doctor offered. I hesitantly stepped into the room. 

How would one describe it? It was almost like walking onto another planet. The structure felt like a futuristic forest, with a giant glowing tree in the center, branching off into the dome like sealing. 

I must still be dreaming. Yes, that's it. I haven't woken up yet. In a few moments, Benedict Cumberbatch will arrive and kiss me till we're both blue in the face. Then I'll hear mom of dad yell out my name and wake me up, from my beautiful Benedict filled dream. 

But all of this felt so real. It was almost like I was on a much better made set for the school play or musical. 

"This is your ship, right?" I asked. 

"Well, I suppose so, yes," the man replied. 

"It can take us anywhere?" I continued to question. 

"Any place in time, any place in space!" The Doctor exclaimed. 

"So it travels through time?"

"Yes..." He said, hesitantly. 

"Prove it," I dared.

"Alright," The man murmured. He looked around. "So... You said you saw K-9, my dog, on Upland Drive, was it?" He asked, drawing towards the door and shutting it closed. 

"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head. "Around a little after seven."

The Doctor leaned down at a computer. "With his location, and average speed," he murmured, clicking away at the keys of a keyboard. "By now he's..." He pressed one last key on the keyboard. "Kalamazoo!" The Doctor exclaimed. That wasn't very far from here. I'd been there loads of times. Not recently of course, but still, loads of times. Could this thing really take us there?

The Doctor began rushing around the thing in the center that looked like the futuristic computer tree, pushing buttons, pulling leavers, the whole nine yards. It began to make a bizarre purring noise. The noise it made was strangely soothing. A gentle hum. Not the yelling or screeching my ears had gotten used to in the past few months. I smiled to myself, sitting in the white cushioned chair, and watching The Doctor run around.

"Annnnnnddd... We've touched down!" The Doctor exclaimed. He stopped running around and walked over to me. "Why don't you head outside and take a look around?" The Doctor suggested with a smile. 

"I don't know what you're smiling about," I said, getting up and heading for the door. The thing just made a bunch of noise. There was no way that we had made it to Kalamazoo. 

Nonetheless I played along and headed for the door, pulling I open. "How...?" I asked, looking back at him in awe. This was Kalamazoo alright. We were no longer at my morning bus stop. This was impossible, wasn't it?

"K-9!" The Doctor exclaimed as the dog crossed in front of the doors. He ran to the metal dog and picked him up in his arms. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"And I, just as excited to be with you again, Master," the dog replied in a robotic, monotone voice. The dog actually spoke. 

"Okay," I laughed nervously, looking around outside at the streets of Kalamazoo. "Prank over! Who's idea was this!?" That's it. This had to be some prank. Maybe my brother's back in town an this is how he decided to announce his arrival. Putting one of his friends up to a joke. Or Donavan. Yeah, him. Using some Si-Fi bull shit that I haven't heard of as a prank. 

"This isn't a prank, I assure you," the man said. He brought the dog inside and placed him on the ground. "Now, if you could go anywhere in the world, any place in time, where would you choose?" He asked, smiling at me. 

Anywhere at all? I definitely had to think about that one. The Bahamas, Disneyland, maybe Los Angeles? Wherever it was, far from here. 

Wait. I remember the last time I was happy, and we were all together as a family was on our trip to six flags. Vicky threw up on one of the roller coasters, and I ate a funnel cake the size of my head. That was my choice. "Six flags!" I exclaimed. 

The Doctor chuckled. "Don't think I've ever been there. Well, as you wish," he said shutting the door. The Doctor placed the metal canine on the floor. Once more he began running around the center, pressing buttons and pushing leavers. 

"So... Like, what is this thing?" I asked, amidst the buzzing hum. 

"It's my TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Best of Galifreyian technology!" He exclaimed, still running. 

"Yeah you already told me that, but how does it-...Galifreyian technology?" I asked, rather confused. 

"Yes," The Doctor said, stopping for a brief second to look up at me. He then continued to run around at a bolting speed. "Galifrey, my home planet," he explained. 

"So your an alien?"

"Yes. Time Lord," he replied. Not weird at all.

This was... Interesting. I'm in an alien ship, that's bigger on the inside, with an alien, who I've just met, and on top of that, I'm skipping school.

Hell, it sure is a freaky Friday.


	3. The Perfect Plan

I laughed as we exited the park, late at night after the fireworks and headed back to the TARDIS. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The Doctor even got us those super expensive passes that let you cut the line. We ate junk food, and I'm probably going to gain a shit load of weight. I feel like I might explode! Funnel cake, deep fried ice cream, pizza and French fries! Last time with my family, mom monitored every single thing we all ate. Her and her crazy diets. Oh, I'm sorry. To her they're not diets. They're "New Lifestyles". But today, I feel just like I might explode from excitement, and the amount of food I ate.

The Doctor and I get along swimmingly. He never asks why my homework is late, or how Vicky and the baby are doing. I tell him what I'm willing to disclose. Which is all about me. Nothing more than he needs to know, of course. I didn't tell him the exploits of my latest Destiel fanfiction. But I did tell him about math class, and he offered to tutor me. I think I just may be willing to take him up on that. The only thing I had to actually convince him. He didn't believe me. Said I was too good of a student to actually fail anything. I also dropped a hint or two about my family. He didn't pester for more information than my hints, which was nice, considering I really don't want to have the "My-Sister's-A-Teen-Mom-My-Parents-Fight-A-Lot-And-My-Brother's-Off-To-College" talk, just yet.

"So, I take it you enjoyed today then?" The Doctor inquired, as we arrived back at the TARDIS. He pulled open the door and we headed back inside. Enjoy it?! Oh my mother fucking Cumberbatch. I enjoy the occasional ship. But this day, was Destiel. For those of you who are unaware, Destiel is in fact canon. No arguments. 

"Today was fucking amazing," I replied, still grinning, as I sat down in the white chair. "Thanks," I added, almost forgetting the manners that had once been crammed down my throat by my parents.

"Ah, you're welcome," The Doctor said, smiling. "So... Where to next?" He questioned. Where to next? Wasn't he going to take me back home to hell now? Or did this mean I got to choose another destination for the magical blue box?

"What do you mean where to? Aren't you gonna bring be back?" I asked, frowning. Gah, just the thought. Sure the amusement park was just as noisy, if not noisier than home, but it was a good kind of noise. People screaming because of their first time on a roller coaster, not because that their diaper needs to be changed. Family's laughing with one another, not yelling. Mothers calling their daughters by their names, or sweetheart, not calling them whores.

The Doctor shook his head, grinning at me. He sorta squatted to be at eye level with me. "Nah, not my style," He said. "So, DJ, where to? Anywhere in the universe?" 

Anywhere. Any place in the entire universe. We could go to the Bahamas. Or we could go to Disney World. No. Just spent a day at an amusement park. What about London? Lots of my favorite actors... Fuck yes. We are so getting entrenched in this. This is it, My face twisted into a grin. "Take me to meet Benedict Cumberbatch!" I demanded.

"You're not one of those... Those people are you?" The Doctor asked, attempting to frown. He couldn't bring himself to. "One of those fangirls?" Oh, I'm not just a fangirl. I am a fan fiction writing, tumblr blogging, fan art drawing, binge watching, fandom queen!

"So what if I am? So what if I'm in love with Benny and plan on marrying him?" I asked, smirking. Yeah. So what if I have a plan to track him down, kidnap him and keep him in my basement?

At this, The Doctor frowned slightly. More out of confusion than anything else. "No offense, DJ... But... He's... Isn't in... Well your time, what year is it?"

"2013."

"Exactly. Isn't he... A bit old for you?" The Doctor asked. He had a point. I mean, when I didn't have the means of meeting Mr. Cumberbatch, age didn't matter. My infatuation was just fine, and I could dream and dream of him reciprocating my feelings. But I guess he was a little too old for me. And guys his age, usually don't go for teenagers. Well some do, and those are a very special kind of people called, sexual predictors, and I really don't want to get mixed up with one of those. 

"Wait, can this... TAR... Thing, travel through time too?" I asked. I think I have an idea. 

"Yes, I told you that earlier? Didn't I?... What are you getting at?" The Doctor asked, standing up straight and furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Isn't it obvious?!" I exclaimed grinning. 

"No."

"We go back in time to when Benedict was my age, enroll me in his school, and BAM! I work up the courage to ask him out, get myself a boyfriend, and it's all settled," This plan was genius. He's an actor! His school probably had lots of music and theater programs! I'd fit right in. 

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He then repeated this, several times. "DJ, it's not going to work," The Doctor finally said.

"Why not?" I whined. 

"Well... Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Whimey... Stuff," The Doctor replied. The fuck does that mean?

"Doctor...?" I said. 

"Well, he went to an all boys school. Harrow, quite prestigious and did you know, that in 1895 Harrow-"

"Yeah, yeah, so why don't we just talk with the current headmaster, or past, or whoever it was then, and get girls admitted?" It can't be that hard. 

"Paradoxes," He answered. 

"You really don't want me doing this, do you?" I asked, after a pause. 

"Well... I suppose we could get someone to start a small girls' school just off the grounds of Harrow, a little while before... 1970, maybe?" The Doctor asked. It was a good suggestion. And I'll take what I can get. He began typing away a at the computer. "Oh, how lovely."

"What?" I asked. 

"Looks like some woman already started a school. A performing arts school for girls. In... 1976... Oh just grand! A Miss Felicity Mahoney... Along with, Delilah Judith Smith, and John Smith."

"So... Did we...?"

"Yes."

"With, this lady, or whatever?"

"Yes," He repeated.

"So we have to go to 1976 and start the school with her?" I asked. 

"Yes," The Doctor said, yet again. "DJ. Since we're heading to the 70s, you might want to change your outfit. Just to blend in a bit more. Wardrobe's the second door, down that hall."

"Thanks," I said, getting up, to go and get a new outfit. I stopped. What the hell did people wear in the 70s? Damn, I'll have to pay attention to Mr. Singer's tangents more often. "Doc, what did people wear in the 70s?" I asked.

"Flowers," He said. "And brown suede fringe. Oh don't forget bell bottoms!"

I laughed before heading off to the wardrobe room. It took me forever to find what I needed. Bell bottom jeans, suede brown fringe vest, and flower print blouse. Flower power? Well it works. It's missing something though... A hat, the same shade of denim as my jeans caught my eye. It was big, and had a poofey sort of ness to it. Bigger than a baseball cap. I donned the denim head covering and returned to the main room of the TARDIS.

"Lovely outfit," The Doctor said, looking up at me and smiling. 

"Thanks," I replied. "So, how do we get started?"

"Well, we have to go visit, Miss Mahoney," The Doctor explained. "Her parents have just died, leaving her with a bit of land, near Harrow school. We'll help her start her school, Felicity Mahoney's Preforming Arts School For Girls."

"That's a mouthful," I murmured. 

"Well, yes," He said. I don't think he heard me. He was once again, running around that center tree thing. I smiled as it buzzed, letting out a gentle giggle. I loved that sound. Absolutely loved it. 

"We're... Here!" He pressed one last button and the buzzing stopped. The Doctor made his way to the door and I followed. 

The first sound that I heard was that of a woman sobbing. It struck me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't crying, or screeching, but sobbing. I was so used to the screams and cries from my own home that this sobbing was almost confusing at first. Sort of a, "what the hell is that?" Confusing. We walked through a hall and found ourselves in a dining room where a woman in black was crying. 

"Ah! Felicity! Hello!" The Doctor said. The woman looked up, startled. "So sorry about your parents. We mean no harm!" He added. "Now, that's a lot of land they left you, and some money to... What better use than a school for girls? Preforming arts?" The Doctor dug into his pocket. I swear he got his entire arm in there. Up to his elbow! He dug out a piece of paper. "There's the plans for the school, give them to... Some construction worker. Well, thanks, bye!" He said, turning to go. 

"Wait, who are you?" Felicity asked. She sniffled in some tears. The Doctor pivoted back around to face the crying woman. 

"I'm the- John Smith. And this is Delilah Judith... Smith," The Doctor replied. Oh good call. Smith as a last name. What's next? Change my name to Jane? 

"And this... This'll work?" She asked. "Harrow's-"

"Oh yes. It's perfectly fine," The Doctor cut in. "We'll see you again... Eventually..."

"Eventually?!" Felicity called, running after us. "What?!"

"Oh, in fifteen or so years," The Doctor replied, opening the door to the ship for me. I went in and he followed, shutting the door behind him. This Felicity chick was probably as weirded out now as I was when I first met The Doctor. "Ready for the nineties?!" The Doctor asked. 

"You mean to meet Benedict?" I corrected. Hey, let's call it what it is. It's not some trip to the nineties, or some journey for me to get the schooling I want and clearly deserve. What it is, is me going back in time to possibly get lucky with Benedict Cumberbatch, who's probably old enough to be my father. 

"Get into Felicity's school, and then maybe meet Benedict," The Doctor corrected me. Oh sure, if you wanna sugar coat it and not call it what it really is, be my guest. 

"Right," I replied, a smirk on my face. 

"You'll be auditioning. Singing, acting, and dancing. And instruments if you can play them," The Doctor said. 

"Dancing?" I questioned. Shit. I can't dance to save my life. Well I could. It would just be really bad, and if embarrass myself. 

"Oh yes! You'll do fine, don't worry about it. It's all music and theater, which, I don't think I have to remind you of your love for." 

Music. Then it hit me. At this school, I'd be learning music, and singing, and acting. My true calling. Yes. Music, me and Benedict. That's all I need. "I'll go put something nice on for the audition then!" I exclaimed, grinning.


	4. A Little Love

"Alright," The Doctor said, looking over me. A minute or two ago, we'd sent in my application for the school via the TARDIS's computer. This was so exciting! To think, in just a short while, I was going to meet Benedict Cumberbatch. And maybe later become Mrs. Delilah Judith Cumberbatch. "So, you'll be auditioning for..." And here comes The Doctor, bursting in on the bubbles and cupcakes world that is my Cumberbatch fantasy.

"French Horn, Piano, Vochal, and theater," I replied, smiling. I stood before him in an uncomfortable green dress, with pink shoes. My hair was done back in a French Braid. It looked much nicer than how my hair usually fell, in my eyes. But, I liked how my hair fell in my eyes. But I guess I'll have to wear this crap and have my hair pulled back if I have any hope of getting into the school. 

"No dance?" The Doctor asked, squinting at me. "Dancing is lovely, you'd be perfect for the ballet. I can't see why-"

"Doctor," I interrupted. "I can't dance, remember?" It was true. I couldn't dance whatsoever. There wasn't an athletic bone in my body. My time last year in school when we ran the mile was 13.07. Yeah. I ran it. I'm just really crappy at moving my body. In any way, shape, form or direction. I have no brain body coordination whatsoever. Frankly, it sucks. The cliché of always being picked last for kickball and stuff, is too over done.

"Oh right!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Well shall we begin then?" He asked, motioning to the TARDIS door. I nodded, and picked up my French Horn case by the handle, my music in my other hand. One foot in front of the other, I began to follow him. We exited the blue box and he led me down the hall to a line of young girls, all around my age, waiting for their audition. One can only hope that I'd amount to getting in. 

***

Hours later I was back in the TARDIS. Everything had gone according to plan. I was on pitch, with a wonderful tone and sound. My notes and rhythms expressed accuracy and feeling. Let's agree not to even start on my monolouge. I was a regular old Sarah Burnheart. 

I'd finally gotten to let my hair run free, back into my eyes. I was back to being dressed in shades of black. The Doctor then entered the TARDIS.

"Well?" I asked, running up to him. Surely he had the news that I'd made it into the school. Then the fun part. Benedict.

"DJ... There's no easy way to say this..." The Doctor murmured. It sounded like he had bad news. What could be bad about me getting into Felicity's school?

"What is it?" I asked. 

"You... You didn't make it into the school... I'm so sorry..." He said softly.

"Well!" I began laughing hysterically. This wasn't possible. This wasn't the plan. The plan was for me to get into the school and get my fucking Benedict. Not for this. "Can't you pull some strings or something?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was inches from crying.

"DJ, I-" 

"You what?!" My sadness quickly switched to anger. He was pulling those strings, whether he wanted to, or not. I was getting my man. No questions asked. 

"What do you want me to do?!" The Doctor inquired, after a brief pause. "Just go visit Felicity and demand that she take you into the school?"

"Yes, thank you. I couldn't think of a better plan myself," I replied. This was exactly what I wanted to happen. After I got into the school, then it could all begin.

"DJ..." He reprimanded. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be?" The Doctor suggested. Oh no. He was wrong. I felt myself twitch at the words. 

"Just wasn't meant to be?!" I repeated. "I haven't spent hours on tumblr, looking at fan fiction and pictures of him, memorizing every seemingly trivial fact about Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch for it just not meant to happen. I want him to feel the same way that I feel! Can't you understand?!" I screamed. 

"I..." He trailed off. "I don't think I can understand..." The Doctor mumbled. 

"Exactly, you can't," I replied. "So don't you dare... Don't you say it wasn't meant to happen."

Neither of us spoke for a while. The quiet seemed to loom over us like the smell of the mist after a rain storm. 

"So we'll go visit Felicity then?" The Doctor questioned, breaking our long lasting silence.

"Yes..." I said softly. There was a lump in my throat which I hadn't noticed. I coughed. "Should... Shoule I go change? Something less... Erm... More casual?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "If you would like to, you're more than welcome..." He murmured. "I... You remember where the wardrobe is, right?" 

Without a sound, I nodded my head. "Yeah, of course I remember," I mumbled, beginning to make my way down to the ginormous room filled with clothes. As I walked I undid the ribbon that was in my hair and pulled the braid apart. Once again, I let my dark brown locks fall into my eyes.

Skinny red jeans, combat boots and a black sweatshirt was my outfit of choice. Suddenly, I felt worlds better. I hugged the sweatshirt close around my body and pulled the hood up over my head. This sweatshirt comforted me in a sort of way that no person had ever managed to in quite a while.

I walked back out to the main room of the... Well whatever the heck this blue box is called.

"Ready?" The Doctor inquired. He began walking towards the door.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, not following him. I remained perfectly still. 

"Ready to go see Felicity and demand that you be accepted into her school, of course," The Doctor said. He let out a heavy sigh. "C'mon, DJ."

I followed after him with a slight spring in my step. This was all too fucking awesome. I was going to meet Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch. Hell, let's not beat around the bush. I was going to probably fuck Benedict. If I used my acting chops to my own advantage.

"Felicity!" I heard The Doctor's voice call as he ran out of the TARDIS. I followed after him with a slow pace, whereas he took off ahead of me in a full sprint. As I said before, running, or any sort of exersize, is not one of my strong suits. 

"Felicity! Where are you!?" I heard him yell again. Why couldn't he be quieter? Doesn't he know I absolutely hate yelling? Wasn't there another way? 

I kept walking at my leisurely pace. The Doctor'll find Felicity. Then this plan will work, and everything will be right in this fucked up world. 

Suddenly, I colided with another body. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. 

"Oh no, don't worry dear, it's fine, truly. The fault was all mi-"

Standing before me was the weaping woman from only hours ago. On her face, the years seemed to have passed by. Her hair was greying, and wrinkles were beginning to crease her pale skin. Time had taken it's tool on the once beautiful woman.

"Felicity," I murmured under my breath. "Doctor!" I called. My lips twisted into a small grin. "Doctor! I've found her! Doctor come quick!"

Felicity turned away from me and tried to run the other way, presumily to go and get some help in getting me either arrested or institutionalized. I grabbed on to her wrist and didn't let go. "Please. Just hear me out!" I begged.

"Years!" Felicity spat. "You haven't aged in years! How in gods name-"

"Please! Just listen! The Doctor will explain everything!" 

"Oh will he?" She asked, I could almost feel the sarcasm in her voice. 

"Ah! Felicity! Hello!" The Doctor happily exclaimed. He'd finally caught up with us. 

"Yes! Won't you Doctor?" I asked, hopefully. 

"Won't I what?"

"Explain to Felicity what's happened? And why I need to... You know..." I was going to say get into the school, but I figured I should wait. Take things one step at a time. 

"Well..." The Doctor began. I had finally let go of Felicity and she folded her arms, looking at the two of us skeptically. "We can... I can..." He was stumbling on his words. This was the first time in the short span that I'd known him, that The Doctor was at a loss. "I'm a time traveler." He finally settled on. "I suppose you could say I've brought DJ here along for the ride."

"Yes, that's all very interesting, but why are you here? Why now?" Felicity demanded. 

"I was getting to that," I said nervously. 

"Well get to it!"

"I auditioned for your school... And I didn't get in..." I mumbled.

"Oh..." Felicity smirked, finally understanding. "So you just thought you'd waltz here and ask to be accepted? Is that right?"

"Well... Felicity! You've gotta understand me!" I exclaimed. "There's... There's a boy..." Of course. There was a boy, his name was a Benedict, and I was planning on marrying on him. 

"A boy?"

"He goes to Harrow..."

"He does? And what significance does this boy have on your life?"

I paused. I really doubted she wanted to hear me answer that he's going to be the father of my children, and he just doesn't know it yet. "I love him," I stated. 

Felicity tensed up. "Love?" She spat. "What do you know about love.

"Enough. Please," I begged. I could feel my voice almost breaking. "I'm doing all of this for love. You don't understand-"

"I understand enough," she scoffed. "I loved my parents. Just look at what happened to them!"

"Is it better to have loved and lost than not have loved at all?" I asked. 

"Really?" I heard The Doctor groan. "You're gonna go that way with it?" He asked. 

"Shh!" I hushed him, giving him a gentle nudge. "Felicity, if there is any goodness and caring left in your heart..."

She thought. I don't know how long the three of us stood there in silence, waiting. It could've been seconds, just as well it could have been years. 

"Yes," Felicity's voice uttered. "You may attend the school, starting in the next semiester. As long as you promise to do one thing."

"Which would be...?"

"Find that boy. Make sure he loves you too."


	5. Alpha Sigma Smaug Dong

I began packing a few things from my room in which I had lived for years. I wasn't really moving out. This was more of a vacation than it was a relocation. I stuffed a few flannels and shirts with logos of bands and Television shows that would have been around during the late 80s and early 90s into a spare backpack I had from a few grades ago. I'm sure The Doctor has plenty of things aboard that ship of his. I can probably pick up a majority of what I'll need from him. Currently, his signature blue box was parked right outside the house's front door. Everyone was asleep, even the baby, and for once the house seemed peaceful. 

The Doctor promised he'd have me back for tomorrow. What he meant was, tomorrow in this time. Hypothetically, he said, I could spend years at school, flirting and fucking Benedict, and then return ten minutes from right now. Isn't that amazing? We came up with this plan, where I'd spend a few weeks in the '90s at the school, and then a few weeks back home. I wasn't really all too keen on the coming back home part of the plan. I'm sure once I get there, I'll find some excuse to stay longer. 

Before I walked out the door, I grabbed my Converse sneakers from by the door, and laced them up. I grabbed my black wool coat from the closet and slipped my arms through the sleeves. Lastly, I slung my bag over my shoulder and bolted out the door. "Here goes nothing," I mumbled under my breath, to myself as I pushed open the blue box's door

"Ah! DJ!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking up at me and taking his attention away from whatever he was working on. "Are you all ready to get going? Or do you need to make a pit stop to when your dear Benedict was a baby, so you could be his nanny?" He said with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"Not now," I replied, smirking. "But put that idea on the back burner for now. Maybe I'll do that later on."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open and hung for a few seconds. "DJ... Isn't that a bit far? I mean, even for you, and with all the meddling you're already doing..." He said, somewhat uneasily.

"Relax, Doc," I smirked. "I'm only joking with you."

"You better be," The Doctor said, releasing a sigh. He pulled a leaver and pushed a button or two and the TARDIS began to make it's signature whizzing purr, the one my ears had assimilated to over the past few days. Within what seemed like seconds, the noise stopped.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile. Doc held up a few pieces of paper. "I've parked us right outside your dorm! Here's the room number, your schedule, and a map of the school."

"You've got all that? Did you pack me a sandwich too?" I asked, once more, the sarcastic tone returning to my voice.

"Well... No... But we could go to the kitchen and make you one if you'd like?" He offered.

"Once again, I'm joking," I replied, rolling my eyes. "What year am I gonna be living in anyways?"

"Currently it is 1991. You might want to get some neons," He chuckled.

"Neon?" I groaned. I don't think I've worn anything with a bright color of any sort since elementary school. "Isn't there... A grunge alternative?" I certainly wouldn't mind some flannels and denim. 

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well... I suppose you could go grunge if you really wanted to," He finally replied. 

My lips twisted into a grin. "Awesome. Should I go raid the wardrobe for more?" I questioned.

"You could, I mean, if you needed to."

"You can always just stop back right? Right now, I think I'm good with taking a few pairs of jeans. I'll call when I need more clothes? Okay?"

"I suppose, just ring up the TARDIS, and I'll try to come flying."

"Good, that's good," I replied. "I'm gonna go grab those jeans, and I'll be right back!" I called, over my shoulder, already swaggering out of the room. Upon entering the wardrobe room, I became easily distracted. It doesn't take much to get my mind off task. Lets just say I took a bit more than a few pairs of jeans. Maybe a jacket or... Seven. A pair of cheery red Doc Martins seemed quite suitable. I stuffed them into my already overflowing bag. It was no easy task cramming all the clothes into the bag I had brought. I eventually returned to The Doctor.

"DJ!" He shouted. I flinched. "I was worried you'd gotten lost! I was just about to come looking for you and-" He stopped, noticing my bulging bag. "Quite the cache you have there? Is it?" The Doctor inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders in response. "It's suitable for my needs, I suppose." To be honest, I was mildly disappointed that I hadn't found more t-shirts.

"Do you want to head out? I have all of your paperwork right here," He replied.

My lips turned to a grin. "Sure. Lets get this Benedict party started."

"Delilah Judith," He groaned.

"What?"

"Just... Don't be a Jack," He sighed heavily.

"A what?" I asked. What the fuck did he mean? Like a jackass?

"A Jack. He's a... Well he flirts with... Just don't go head over heels and make a complete idiot of yourself. Okay? Promise me that?" The Doctor almost begged.

"Relax Doc, I-"

"DJ. If you don't promise me, I... I won't let you go," He stated softly.

Crap. I've got a habit of making a complete fool of myself... But, this is Benedict Fucking Cumberbatch we're talking about here. Why don't I promise and try my best? What's the worst that could happen?

"Doc, you drive a hard bargain, but we've got a deal," I grinned up at him. 

He chuckled. "Alright. You're in common 23. And room 23B."

"Define. Explain. Translate. Please, I don't have a clue what you're fucking on about," I stated, staring at him as if he were an alien. Well... Bad example. 

"Well, each group of four girls gets a common room, which branches off into two dorm rooms, A and B. Two in A and two in B," The Doctor explained.

"So... Its kinda like Harry Potter? But with way smaller houses? House 23? Nah, we're gonna need to rework that... Maybe Alpha Sigma Dragon Dong?" I suggested smirking.

Doc frowned. "Alpha Sigma? What?"

"Nothing!" I responded quickly. 

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment. "Right... Well, here's some information. Maps, your schedule, such," The Doctor handed me a few papers. 

I quickly skimmed the sheets. "Hella rad," I replied. "So... I guess this is... Goodbye for now?" I asked, looking up, grinning excitedly.

The Doctor bit his lip and nodded his head. "If you need anything, call. Don't hesitate. If not I'll be back in about a month to take you home for a little while and then back here? Okay?"

"But Doc... What if I don't want to go back?" I asked.

"You need to, for a little while at least," The Doctor replied after a short pause.

"Okay..." I mumbled, heading for the door. "Catch'a later?"

"Absolutely," He chuckled, as I opened the door. I took two more steps and closed the door behind me. I heard the soothing buzzing of the blue box behind me, and clenched my eyes shut and felt behind me when the sound had disappeared. I'm now officially on my own with the mission to get Benedict Cumberbatch for myself. I opened my eyes and spied the gold number 23. My hand reached for the door knob and I slowly pushed the door open. There were a few couches and chairs set up with a table. There were other human beings on those couches and chairs, conversing. It seems as though they stopped when I entered. To be exact it was my three fellow roomies. At least that's what I'm assuming. For all I know, these girls could be murdering psychopaths, or high functioning sociopaths, with my number. 

"Oh! You must be the other one in B!" A girl with thin dark hair, and rectangle glasses exclaimed. I could detect a British accent in her voice. She was clad in a black and white plaid skirt, black tights, a Little Mermaid sweater that was far too big for her. She held a notebook and pen close to her body. "I'm Natalie," She introduced herself, standing up and holding out a hand for me to shake.

I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and shook her hand smiling slightly. "I'm DJ," I replied. "Nice to meet-"

"You're an American!?" A girl with frizzy scarlet hair that was tied off to the side in an enormous green scrunchie, gasped. She was wearing a denim vest, black pants, and green shirt to match her scrunchie. "Sorry, I've just never met anyone from America! I'm Moira. Scottish, in case you couldn't tell. So, do you live next door to Will Smith? Or Micheal Jackson? Or some other famous celebrity?"

"Jesus Moira, calm down, you're going to scare her," The third girl, with blonde curls responded, scoffing. She was wearing a floral print... Could you even call it a dress? I'm pretty certain by 90's standards, you couldn't as there is not enough material there. "I'm Valli. Have a seat," She said, moving over on the couch.

I sat beside her, smiling slightly, placing my bag on the floor beside me. These three seemed nice enough, I could see us being friends. Now back to Benedict. How do I get him? I can't just ask these three outright. Fun as it sounds, going all Gatsby on him and throwing lavish parties in hopes of him wandering over, may turn costly in the end. He does theater at Harrow? Right? Well, If I get involved in outside of class theater here, then maybe we'll meet somehow?

"So, DJ, what brings you here?" Valli asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Please don't let them be able to read minds. I'd be fucked.

"Well, Nat wants to go into stand up comedy, but wants to work in theater too. Moira wants to dance. I want to sing. What about you?" 

I looked to Moira. "I can't dance to save my life. Dancing's probably one of the hardest things I've ever tried. Good for you," I smiled. I swear she nearly melted. I took a deep breath. "Well, I sing, and act, and play a few instruments. Musical theater, maybe? I'm sorta here to figure it out."

"Cool. I've always liked comedy. I've been listening to George Carlin since before I could fucking speak," Natalie replied, laughing slightly. "Speaking of which, we should come up with a humorous name for this place. I don't like Dorm 23 so much."

I smirked, unable to wash the thought from only moments ago from my mind. "What about Alpha Sigma Dragon Dong?" I suggested.

"Alpha Sigma Dragon Dong?" Valli questioned, her face forming into a look of disgust.

"Yeah, Alpha Sigma, like the Greek lettering on American frats and sororities," Moira's face lit up at this statement. "And then Dragon Dong as-"

"Or we could be more specific and say Smaug?" Natalie suggested. 

"Did you just...?" I asked, my voice trailing off. I started to laugh at how perfect it was. Benny is Smaug. He did the voice and the motion capture. We'd basically be calling our home, Alpha Sigma Benedict's Dick. I finally said. "Love The Hobbit! Lets do it! All in for Alpha Sigma Smaug Dong say I!"

"I!" Natalie cheered.

"I as well!" Moira excitedly exclaimed.

"Well that makes three votes... Looks like we're now-"

"Wait!" Vali interrupted. "Couldn't we make an allusion to a famous singer in the name."

"No because we're giving a shout to a fucking dragon instead," Natalie replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Alright... So, with three votes, we are officially, Alpha Sigma Smaug Dong!" I grinned proudly.

"One question! What's a dong? Is it like a cookie?" Moira asked. Natalie and I exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.


	6. Bloody Beaten

"We could dress as the three Heathers and Veronica?" Natalie suggested. Valli's boyfriend, Glenn, who attended Harrow, was getting the four of us into a costume party, tomorrow night. Valli'd apparently met him over the summer, and that's when they'd gotten together. I'd already formed a list of possible costume ideas for myself, and was planning on calling up Doc for a costume or supplies, if I didn't find any on the trip outside the school this afternoon. The population of Alpha Sigma Dragon Dong was going costume shopping. Maybe I could go as Madonna? Or Rainbow Bright?

"Do we have to dress as a group?" Valli groaned. She had already hinted to us that Glenn and herself were planning to dress up as a couple.

"What about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Natalie asked.

"I'm already dressing as Smurfette. Glenn's going as a Smurf too," Valli explained.

Natalie gasped excitedly, "Wonderful! We'll all go as Smurfs then!"

"Nat, I don't think you're getting the point," Moira mumbled. "You can go as a Smurf, I've already got a costume."

"Oh yeah?! What would that be?!" Natalie shouted.

"God damn it, Natalie. Calm your tits," Valli folded her arms and took a deep breath.

Moira bit her lip. "I-I was going to go as Buttercup. From Princess Bride," She stated nervously.

"Why don't you hop up on the princess train and go as Ariel?" I suggested.

"I guess I could," Natalie replied, smiling slightly. "What'll you go as DJ?"

"No idea. I'm sure I'll find something though," I replied. I'm assuming wearing Benedict to this party is out of the question? "What house is this party in?" I asked out of the blue. If it was The Park, I'd be set to go, and Benedict would probably be there. It was his house after all. Just because I know this, its not stalking. Its intense research.

"Bradbys," Valli answered. Good. We would be on the same street. Its a start. Benedict could possibly wander into the party, or I could run over there and pull him along to the party.

"Sounds rad," I replied, grinning from ear to ear as the thought of dancing with Benedict to some cheesy love song came into my mind. I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't zoned out and thought about this for a solid few minutes. I suppose my zoning out was a little too obvious.

"DJ? Earth to DJ! Could you, I don't know, come the fuck back to reality?" Natalie's voice called me out of the lovely trance.

I practically jumped out of my chair. "What?" I grumbled. 

"You seriously don't have a clue what you're gonna dress as?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe... Chuckie?" I suggested. It wouldn't be that hard of a task to get a hold of some red hair dye, multicolored striped shirt and some overalls. I've already got a pair of red sneakers. The scars... I could pull that off with makeup.

Natalie nodded her head. "I could see that as your costume. Just add a dash of murder to your personality, get the clothes, paint some scars on your face, dye your hair. Bingo, you're there."

"Yeah," I responded, grinning from ear to ear. Benedict was still on my mind, shall we say, less than fully clothed.

"So do you wanna go shopping?" Valli asked. She and Moira were already by the door, and Natalie was on her way there. 

I hopped up from the couch and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Oh... Erm... Yeah, sorry, I just sorta zoned off again," I stated awkwardly.

"You've been zoning out a hell of a lot lately," Natalie pointed out.

"So?" I asked, really hoping that the trio wasn't going to press further questions. Pretty please, if there is a God, and you are listening, don't let them.

"What's on your mind all the time?" Moira inquired. So much for God, and pretty please.

Valli's lips twisted into a smirk as we all walked out the door. "Its a boy? Isn't it?" She questioned.

I scoffed at her childish tone of voice. "So what if it is?" 

"Its a boy," Valli stated.

Moira gasped. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She emitted a high pitched shriek similar to that of a tea kettle. I didn't know we as humans had registers that could go so high. "I need details!" She demanded.

"He's a guy. There's not much to tell," I responded calmly.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Valli asked. I wish.

"Not yet," I replied, shaking my head.

"Has he kissed you?" Moira squealed. Double wish.

"No."

"Have the two of you fucked yet?" Natalie asked. I'd sell my soul for that.

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed heavily.

"What's his name?" Valli asked. "Maybe Glenn knows him?"

I laughed. Yeah, maybe was right. Exactly why I'm not sharing. "That's for me to know and for you to lay awake in bed at night pondering."

We entered our first store, Lil Mal's. I found the striped shirt and overalls that I needed. Except for my hair dye, my shopping was done. Speaking of which, I've never dyed my hair before. Maybe I should go to a hair salon? I probably will, in fear of royally fucking up my hair.

"Guys, is there a hair salon anywhere around here?" I asked as we left Lil Mal's.

"Yeah, but why?" Valli asked.

"Well I wanna dye my hair red for my costume and I don't wanna screw up," I replied.

"Why don't you just wear a wig?" Natalie asked.

"Too itchy. Where's that salon?" I questioned.

"Down to the right. Its Bernadette's," Valli replied.

"Can I come too!? I want my hair done all pretty and straight for my costume!" Moira interjected, before I could answer Valli with a thank you.

"Yeah, sure, safety in numbers," I said, smiling slightly.

"We'll meet back at the dorm, no later than five post meridian," Valli instructed.

With a wave, we parted ways in twos. "Can we just make a quick stop at an ATM so I can get some money?" Moira asked. We were just about to pass one, and there was a hell of a line, but I complied with her request and we stood in line behind a tall man. In front of him were two boys in matching blazers. Must be from Harrow. The line moved along and the two boys were now getting their money. I seem to be the only one who witnessed it. The man put chalk on the back of both the boys blazers. I've listened to enough of Ben's interviews to know that this was a sort of scheme. The man was just marking them as a target so that someone could mug them and take all the money that they had just withdrawn. Away from a crowd of witnesses of course. I watched the boys turn and leave and in doing so, I caught a brief glimpse of their faces. I know Benedict. That was my fucking Benedict.

I decided, on my own free will, that it was time to get me some, and look like a boss ass bitch while saving the day. I could probably take the assailant down the road, and kick his ass. Meanwhile, saving Benedict and kissing him silly after I save him. I departed, telling Moira I'd return in a second.

I found Benedict and his friend cornered in an alley by their attackers. "Hey!" I yelled. They turned to me.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" One of the aggressors questioned, smirking at me.

"What gives you the right to pick on them?! Steal from them?!" I shouted.

"Nothing really," The second mugger grinned condescendingly. "What are you gonna do about it, doll face?"

"This!" I exclaimed. I swung my arm, taking a punch at one of the opposes. I fell short entirely, doubling over. While I was trying to compose myself, one of the criminals punched my nose, causing it to gush blood. I tried to laugh, despite the siring pain. "That... That all you..." I took a second blow, knocking me out cold.

***

I eventually came too, feeling dried blood that had accumulated around my face. My eyes were able to make out... Holy mother fucking miracles of Destiel. Benedict Cumberbatch is kneeling over me. I tried not to squeal and failed, miserably. A small squeak came out of my nose.

"Is this heaven...?" I murmured.

For some obscure reason, Benedict looked nervous. "Are you okay... Um....?" He trailed off, must be searching for my name.

"DJ, I'm DJ," I responded, sitting up. "And yes. I'm perfectly okay," I said forcing a smile. Truthfully, my nose hurt like hell, but, it'd probably go away soon. I mean, I am with my future husband after all.

"Are you sure?" Benedict's friend asked. "You look pretty busted up."

"I'm fine. I just need to clean my face off," I said, beaming and once more trying to shrug off the pain. Also try to not look like a complete idiot. "Did they get anything?"

"Just some money," Benedict's friend responded again.

Benedict nodded. "Well I'm Benedict and this is Paul..." He stated.

"Well its nice to meet y-"

"DJ! In the name of Mary and Joseph! What happened?!" I heard Moira wail. I craned my neck to see her behind me, her hair done perfectly straight. It was almost alien to see her without curls. Not that she didn't look beautiful. Hell, if I swung that way...

"Oh nothing really," I said, smirking. Hey, I had gotten punched in the face, but at least I'd gotten my Benedict. "I just got punched in the face s'all."

"I can see that," Moira snapped. "Why don't we get you cleaned up, and then we can get your hair dyed? Yeah?" Moira said, grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me along. 

"Wait, wait wait!" I hissed. "Benedict, there's a party tonight at Bradbys. A costume party. I'm going. You should come too! It's gonna be a blast!" I blurted.

"Come on DJ," Moira sighed. "Lets get your hair dyed," She mumbled, dragging me along.

"Goodbye! See you at the party!" I called, grinning as I was towed out of the alley and down the street.

I didn't care what came next. I just met my future husband. He knows who I am. He knows I exist. There is no going back now. I couldn't help but smile. Had I invited him to the party tonight? I had! Hadn't I? He might come! And Even if he didn't we were right across the street from him! This was the best day ever. 

How many children will we have? I hope we have a lot. I wonder what we'll name them. I'm rather fond of the name Doyle. Or perhaps Sybil for a girl? I'm getting ahead of myself. I shouldn't be thinking of children before I plan our wedding! Chocolate cake. Totally. I'll be wearing white, and the bridesmaids will wear red. I like the idea of a winter wedding. We can have our love too keep us warm.

Fuck yes. I'm so close to getting him. So close to my wedding. So close to Benedict. So close to being Mrs. Cumberbatch.


End file.
